


Let's Fall in Love for the Night

by AlderaanianPrincess (darthnoire), darthnoire



Series: marichat oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc | Marinette Dupain Cheng, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Mentions of Death, Partial Identity Reveal, True Love, True Love's Kiss, angst with love, mentions of killing, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/AlderaanianPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthnoire/pseuds/darthnoire
Summary: Chat Blanc wiped his tears and his nose with the back of his hand. There was only one thing to do. He had to find Bunnix and get her miraculous and then he could go findher.“I’ll find you, I promise, wherever you are. And then we can be together.”A oneshot fic where Chat Blanc travels back in time to find the woman he loves, so they can be together. At least just for one night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: marichat oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Let's Fall in Love for the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraculousJessarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousJessarose/gifts).



> This one shot is inspired by Finneas' song _[Let's fall in love for the night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yua-rAyVvmY). ___
> 
> I've had this idea brewing for a while, but I never thought I should post it. My amazing beta encouraged me to do so, so here it is. I guess you should thank her for giving me the push I needed. I dedicate this work to her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (I'm not gonna lie tho, it's a bit of a oneshot on crack)
> 
> Here’s my [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/darthnoire) if you want to have a chat

_Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'_

Chat Blanc was all alone. Heartbroken and alone. There was no one left. Grief took root in his heart, making him double over in pain. He collapsed on his knees. He’d killed her. The one he loved with all his heart.

He cried, his screams of anguish reverberating through the empty streets of Paris, and the sky above. He let himself wallow in misery. He was a monster. A heartless monster who had killed the one person he was trying to protect.

Chat Blanc wiped his tears and his nose with the back of his hand. There was only one thing to do. He had to find Bunnix and get her miraculous and then he could go find _her._

“I’ll find you, I promise, wherever you are. And then we can be together.”

ღ ღ ღ

They had finally finished lycée. It had been a joyous last day, but it was also filled with heartbreak. It meant saying goodbye to friends, and teachers and to everything they had known for the last three years.

Marinette stared at herself in the mirror. This was it. This was the end of a chapter. And she’d soon be beginning a new one. In September she’d be starting her course at ESMOD. She had made it and she couldn’t be happier.

Tikki stood behind her with a smile on her face. The little kwami was proud of her charge. Something she had made sure to tell Marinette at least a thousand times that day.

“You look beautiful, Marinette. Red really is your colour.” She said with a small smile and gleaming eyes.

Marinette laughed at Tikki’s antics.

“You say that because those are yours and Ladybug’s colours.” The young woman retorted back, while pointing at her friend, clearly teasing her.

“Well you _are_ Ladybug, so I’m not wrong.” The little creature replied promptly as she stuck her tongue out.

Marinette laughed and gave Tikki a little pat on the head, who giggled in happiness. She turned back to her reflection when the little bug decided to go munch on her stash of cookies.

The dress was her design and she was proud of it. It had taken her months to produce, but the final result was worth it. It was a long dress, that ran all the way down to her feet with two slits. One over each thigh. The dress was cinched from the thin shoulder straps to the waist and flowed freely from the waist down.

She had matched it with some clear heels with silver accents, and a matching clutch in the same tone.

The makeup she decided to do was very light, mostly in nude tones. She didn’t want the makeup to clash with the colours of her dress, so she simply added some silver shimmer to the corner of her eyes, to bring them alive and topped off her lips with a light pink lip tint and finished with a layer of lip gloss. Marinette also chose to let her long black hair down, so it would frame her face. No pigtails that night.

She was very satisfied with the final result. Especially because she had spent many nights fretting over it, tears threatening to spill more often than not. The fabric had been difficult to work with, especially the sewing.

Sometimes the only thing that had kept her together and prevented her from collapsing and giving it all up was Chat’s visits. Chat Noir, no matter how obnoxious he could oftentimes be, was also always there to make her feel better. She could rely on him. Every time.

He had moved on from Ladybug a couple of years back. He confessed to Marinette that he understood that His Lady couldn’t, and wouldn’t, reciprocate his feelings because her heart belonged to someone else, and so he was done pursuing her.

Hearing those words had hurt her, because even though she didn’t feel the same way about him as he did for her superhero side, she never wanted her kitty to hurt like that. The image of Chat Blanc always came unbidden to her mind whenever she thought of Chat hurting. Because of her. Because of Ladybug.

So, on that day, and whenever Chat visited her and she could see he was sad, or feeling down, Marinette made sure to keep him busy and cheer him up, doing silly things she knew made him happy. Like playing Ultra Mecha Strike together or watching sappy romantic films. She smiled at the memories. Those moments, just like her partner, meant a lot to her.

The doorbell rang, pulling her from her thoughts. She grabbed her purse and urged Tikki to hide. She took two more cookies from Tikki’s plate and stuffed them in the clutch, next to the smiling goddess.

Her parents were waiting for her in the living room as she came down the stairs.

“You look gorgeous, sweetie. The dress is amazing. You’ve done a great job as always.” her Mama said as she pulled her for a tight hug.

“We’re very proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished. I hope you know that.” her Papa said as he took over Sabine’s spot in her arms.

“Thank you” she kissed them both on their cheeks, waved goodbye and walked out the door.

There waiting was Luka. He looked dashing in his dark green suit. The colour suited him well, reminding her of his alter ego in a way.

He smiled at her as she approached him.

“You look beautiful. As always, I should add.”

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” She replied in a teasing tone.

Their relationship was easy like that. They weren’t really dating, but they weren’t seeing other people either. She thought that deep down Luka knew her heart didn’t really belong to him, so he was content with whatever it was that they had. But she would be lying if she said she didn’t see the often sad, or the jealous look in his eyes.

She wasn’t sure who she loved anymore. Or perhaps she did, and just didn’t want to admit it to herself, because it would make matters complicated. Because it would go against everything she had previously said. Because it would make things hard and maybe even bring about the end of the world.

She shook those thoughts out, as she took Luka’s hand and let him guide her through the streets of Paris to her school.

ღ ღ ღ

The pavilion looked amazing. They had all helped decorate the sports hall in the last couple of days, transforming it into the perfect dance floor.

“Marinette!” She heard Alya shout her name followed by an enthusiastic shriek.

Before he could properly determine the location of her friend, she felt herself get pulled away from Luka’s arm and be spun around.

“Girl! You look gorgeous, look at that dress!”

Alya’s comment was followed by exclamations and nods of agreement from all the other girls, who had apparently followed Alya to meet Marinette. Juleka, Rose, Alix, Myléne, Chloé and Sabrina were now in front of her, all dressed up, looking just as gorgeous and Marinette made sure to tell them as much.

Things between Marinette and Chloé had improved over the years, once the heiress realised Marinette didn’t mean to steal away Adrien. In fact, Chloé and Marinette would often unite forces against Lila and her lies, and so their friendship had been allowed to blossom. Marinette suspected her growth had something to do with her being Queen Bee on the couple of occasions in which Ladybug needed help. Being a superhero, meant being a role model. Regardless, whatever the reason was for her change, the truth was Chloé was now one of closest friends.

“Who knew red could be your colour? I always pegged you as a pink kind of girl.” Alix said.

“I decided to change it up a bit.” Marinette admitted as she shrugged her shoulders, exhibiting a side knowing smile.

Alya hugged and twirled her around, so she could see the full effect of the dress. Marinette giggled at her antics.

“C’mon Alya, let the girl breathe, besides Luka seems to want some time with her.” Chloé said, before placing a kiss on Marinette’s cheek and walking away with Sabrina to the refreshments table.

Alya relented, especially after she saw Nino arriving. She ran to him excitedly and tackled him, nearly making the both of them crash to the floor. He managed to catch her just in time. Marinette laughed at the scene. These really were the people she had picked to defend Paris with her. She shook her hand in amusement. She waved to Nino, who waved in return, though his arms were slightly occupied with a certain brunette.

Luka was once again by her side, smiling widely, and guiding her through the room, letting her greet all the people she knew. As class president, she had become slightly popular. She eventually lost sense of time, as she walked around the room, making small talk to as many people as he could.

Marinette let Luka know she was need of a drink and so they made their way to the refreshments table. Adrien and Kagami were also there.

It was the first time she had seen them that evening. They both looked gorgeous. Kagami smiled before she pulled the young woman into a hug. Marinette’s first reaction was surprise, but she soon wrapped her arms around her too.

“Red really does suit you. It reminds me of Ladybug and her fierceness.” Kagami said as she pulled away.

Marinette’s mouth was slightly agape, not used to Kagami’s praise. She was a very shy person, who often kept her thoughts to herself, so it was a surprise to her hear praise her.

“She’s right, you know? Red does suit you. You’re our everyday Ladybug after all.” Adrien chimed in.

She blushed, but she certainly didn’t stutter as she thanked him. Those days were long behind her.

Adrien smiled warmly at her. Luka tightened his hold on her waist, which didn’t go unnoticed on her part. She hated it when he did that and looked at him with an expression that clearly stated that.

Before she could voice her thoughts out loud a sound pulled away her attention. A familiar sound. Her heart clutched in her chest. She hoped. _Oh!_ How she hoped against all odds that she was wrong. She waited with bated breath, she looked around, scared of what might be lurking in the shadows. The quietness might have suggested that it had all been a figment of her imagination, but her heart knew better.

“Hey, is everything alright, Marinette?” Adrien enquired as she approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t even noticed she had slowly walked away from Luka and the group.

She nodded, but didn’t even spare him a glance, still trying to calm her beating heart, trying to convince herself it had all been a false alarm. She looked around, to the shadows

Certainty hit her when she felt the ground shake beneath her feet. _Oh no!_ She knew it, she knew it in her heart that it had been real. Her worst nightmare coming to life.

Luka had finally made his way to her as well. She looked at both boys, shock and fear splayed on her features. She breathed in ragged breaths “Oh no! Not again! I promised I wouldn’t let this happen again.” Her voice shook with fear, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Adrien grabbed her shoulders, in an attempt to have her look at him and pulling her back to reality. Bluebell eyes met green. Green like his. Resolve steeled inside of her.

“We need to get everyone out of here! Now! He’s coming.” She paused. “He’s coming for me.” Marinette straightened herself, stepping away from Adrien’s embrace and walking away from him, looking for the alarm.

“What are you talking about?” Luka enquired slightly annoyed at her evasiveness.

“Listen, I don’t have time to explain, but unless you want to survive, you’ll do as I say, or we’re all as good as doomed. Are we clear?” it wasn’t Marinette talking. Or better yet, it was Marinette channelling her inner Ladybug.

Adrien simply nodded, clearly hearing the urgency and the absoluteness of her words. “What do you want me to do?”

“Start ushering everyone out. I’ll look for the emergency button.”

She walked around frantically, looking for the button, and released a sigh of relief when she found it. She pushed it hard, activating the fire alarm, urging those who had failed to listen to Adrien to leave through the main doors.

Luka and Adrien were at the doors, making sure everyone got out. She reached them just as the last person evacuated.

“C’mon, it’s just us. We need to leave.” Luka pressed her to hurry, worry marring his features, just like it often did when took on the role of Viperion and wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

Marinette stopped in her tracks and smiled at them.

“You never intended to make it out, did you?” Adrien asked.

Marinette shook her head. “He wants me. He’s looking for me. It’s only a matter of time until he finds what he’s looking for. So, I’m staying right here, where I won’t put anyone in danger.”

She walked around them, grabbing the handle of one of the doors. “It’s your chance to leave.”

Adrien shook his head. “I’m not leaving you here to face whatever this is by yourself. I’m staying.” He paused. “We should also wait for Ladybug. I’m sure she’ll be here.”

“She’s not coming.” Was all the answer Marinette provided before she whispered the next words. “He’s here.”

Marinette hastily closed the doors.

“Who, Marinette? Who?” Luka asked, fear lacing his voice.

As if on cue to answer his question, a voice rang through the air.

“Princess…” It was as cold as she remembered it, but there was a hint of fondness seeping through it. She shuddered.

Adrien froze as he recognised the endearment. Marinette walked further into the room, trying to follow the source of the voice.

“I’m here.”

“Marinette?” She heard Adrien’s voice behind her. “What’s going on?”

She ignored him but could feel both boys taking a step with each one of hers.

“I’ve missed you. It took me so long to find you.” The beams above her creaked as he moved around.

“Well, you’ve finally found me, Chat Noir.”

“We both know that’s not my name.” He sing-songed.

The two boys behind her paused suddenly, practically missing a step. Adrien was sure now. The pet name hadn’t been a coincidence.

After shaking off the feelings of astonishment, Adrien rushed to Marinette, pulling her behind him.

“Whoever that person is, he’s not Chat Noir.”

There was a chuckle that echoed through the pavilion.

“Well, he’s not wrong, but he’s also not right. At least not in the way he thinks he is. It’s actually adorable.” The icy voiced rang in the air.

Marinette looked Adrien in the eyes, and removed his arm, the one that served as a protective shield. She looked at him with certainty, letting him know she knew what she was doing.

“ _Puurincess_ …” The voice cooed once again.

“I don’t care what you call yourself. You’ll always be Chat Noir to me.” Marinette shouted into the space.

She heard a tut-tut-tut.

“What’s my name?” he pressed on.

She whimpered. Tears threatening to spill, because this was so hard for her. Because she was going through this a second time, when the first one had nearly killed her. Because she was hurting for Ladybug’s Chaton and Marinette’s Kitty.

“Chat Blanc.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

Hard boots landed on the floor with a thump. She couldn’t see him. Not yet, he was hiding in the shadows.

“Do you want to know how I got here?”

“YES!” It was Adrien who replied, anger seeping through his words. Luka was still in shock, standing next to the blond young man. He had no idea what was going on, but he was sure he was terrified of whoever this was.

Chat Blanc chuckled. Marinette could tell he was twirling his tail – a gesture that signified confidence and sureness. “I used Bunnix’s miraculous.”

Marinette gasped. She didn’t want to believe, but she knew it to be the truth. It meant he had also killed her.

“Come, come, my princess. No need to cry. I’ll fix it all, you’ll see. Then we can be together.”

“So, you’re here to fight me?” She asked, resolution taking root once again inside of her, as she fell into a battle pose.

Chat Blanc released his tail and closed to them. “Fight you? Why would I fight you? You’re not Ladybug. She’s the one I’m going to fight.” He moved closer.

“Wha-” Her brain was trying to make sense of his words. That meant… That meant he didn’t know she was Ladybug.

Chat Blanc finally came out of the shadows, revealing himself.

Adrien and Luka both drew in a sharp breath. They came closer to her, flanking the young woman from both sides.

He looked exactly as she remembered. White engulfed him from head to toe, even his golden locks had succumbed to the colour. His eyes… His eyes were a cold icy blue that sent shivers down her spine. But in his eyes, she didn’t see coldness, not like last time. She didn’t see hate. Marinette gasped at the realisation. She would recognise that look anywhere, because it mirrored hers. She took a step closer to him, leaving the two boys behind.

Chat Blanc looked around. “Oh, I’d almost forgotten this was your prom night. Well… Since we’re here we might as well enjoy ourselves while we wait for Ladybug to arrive.”

“She’s not coming.” Adrien repeated the same words Marinette had uttered earlier. He clearly didn’t understand why exactly she wasn’t coming, but apparently he would do whatever he could to challenge Chat Blanc. The rest didn’t matter.

“You better hope she does, for everyone’s sake. I’d hate to have to destroy Paris again.” Marinette flinched at those words. The destruction she had witnessed ran through her mind unchecked. Her heart clenched in her chest. “And you better not get ideas, pretty boy. I’ll end you in a heartbeat. We both know what I’m talking about, don’t we?”

Adrien could only nod. Luka and Marinette had no idea what either of them meant. It was unimportant.

Chat Blanc started touching the electronics on the mock stage, that was really at ground level. Marinette wasn’t sure what he was doing.

“Did you kill Ladybug? In your future, I mean.” Adrien asked.

Chat hummed. “She tried to stand against me. I hope to persuade her in this reality. Besides, fighting her would just make us both waste time.” Those words were followed by a deafening silence. Even Chat Blanc had stopped his search on the stage.

“Di-Did you kill Marinette?” The blond asked again.

Chat Blanc turned so suddenly, Marinette thought he might get whiplash.

“I would never, ever hurt her on purpose, do you hear me?” His voice was loud, and angry “Unlike you.” There was venom bleeding through those words.

“I've never hurt her!” Adrien shouted and the anti-hero scoffed. Adrien continued his assault “But you did. You killed her. Just like you killed Ladybug” Adrien pressed on.

Marinette stood speechless next to the young man. What was he trying to achieve? Anger Chat Blanc? Because if that was his intention, he was certainly succeeding. 

“Stop that.” Luka whispered to Adrien. “You’ll make him angry, which will go very badly for us.”

“So what?” Adrien burst, taking two wide steps towards the threat. “So, you kill her in your reality, and you think you can come to this one and just steal her away? Is that it? With your anger, and hate, and- and- weakness?” He hissed the last word. “Yeah, weakness because you let yourself get akumatized.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” There were tears in his eyes and his slits were so narrow they were barely visible. “You don’t know what he did to me. Who he is… But I do!”

From his hand, Marinette could see a ball of bright light emerging. Her eyes widened. She had to do something! She had to do something before the cataclysm spread and destroyed the whole world. Before she could even think it through, her legs were already running towards him. She crouched next to him, since he had fallen to his knees, as grief struck him.

Adrien and Luka stared dumbfounded at her and at the scene unfolding in front of them. For some reason she kept running to him. She kept reaching out, as if he wasn’t some kind of monster, threatening to eradicate their planet.

She cradled his cheeks in her hands and wiped away the tears. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He said as he placed one of his hand over one of hers and squeezed lovingly.

Marinette could see the light receding, her presence clearly soothing to him. After a few moments, he smiled at her, and removed her hands from him as he got up and returned to the music player. “Can I have one dance? Just one?”

The young woman nodded. The other two were seething, furious at her carelessness, at her willingness to amuse the villain. This akumatized, evil version of Chat Noir. Deep down Adrien was also in awe. This woman, this ordinary young woman, cared so much about him and humanity that she’d put herself in danger? It shouldn’t have really come as a surprise. Images from Evillustrator popping to his mind. But the problem was that this wasn’t some ordinary akumatized. And he certainly wasn’t _the_ Chat Noir, nor Adrien. It was Chat Blanc. He was a Chat from a future where he had let himself get akumatized, and yet somehow, he still managed to have Marinette. Jealousy ran hot through his blood, even though there was no reason for such. One because Chat was in fact him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. And two, he didn’t have those kinds of feelings for Marinette. Or did he?

Chat Blanc hit the play button and approached Marinette as the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4Quk9nKorA) started. His hands took both of hers, and she smiled at him.

_Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'_

He twirled her as he sang along, the lyrics clearly meant for her.

_  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line_

Chat guided Marinette across the dance floor, who glided like an angel.

As the next two lines came, he looked at Luka and Adrien, who had yet to move from their places, clearly shocked and seething in fury quietly.

_  
I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better than to call you mine_

Chat Blanc pulled her flush against him as the line finished, and then guided her away from him once again, letting their arms straighten, so he could properly look at her.

_You need a pick-me-up?  
I'll be there in twenty-five  
I like to push my luck_

He winked at the word luck, and then twirled her around, eliciting a melodic laugh from her. He swayed his hips, prompting Marinette to do the same.

_So take my hand, let's take a drive  
I've been livin' in the future  
Hopin' I might see you sooner_

He gestured around, symbolising the actual future he had come from.

_  
I want you ridin' shotgun  
I knew when I got one right_

He smiled brightly at her. She was the only choice he had ever made that was right. He knew that now. She was the only one for him.

_Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line_

Chat pulled her once again to him and sang the words to her, touching his forehead to hers. He was pouring his heart out for this amazing young woman. He smiled, content to have that moment with her. She smiled up at him too and that lighted him up from the inside.

_  
I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better than to call you mine_

He winked with an evil smile at Luka and Adrien once again, as he waltzed Marinette around the dance the floor. She looked to be soaring, basking in his words and affections. Her cheeks were rosy, and she smiled fondly at him whenever they shared a look.

_I love it when you talk that nerdy shit  
We're in our twenties talking thirties shit  
We're making money but we're saving it  
'Cause talking shit is cheap and we talk a lot of it_

He increased their pace as the music changed, pulling her along with him. He made sure to make use of all his cat antics she knew she hated, but secretly adored. He was graced with her laugh again, as she was spun around, and waltzed her.

Chat finally tilted her chin up, so she would look him in the eyes. His blue eyes that had once been green. Blue eyes that she hoped would become green again.

_  
You won't stay with me, I know  
But you can have your way with me 'til you go_

He smiled a one-sided smile that was so Chat her knees nearly buckled under her, but there was also some sadness on his face that she wished she could chase away.

_  
And if all your kisses turn into bruises, I'm a warnin'_

_Let's fall in love for the night  
And forget in the mornin'_

The song was slowing down, meaning it was coming to an end. He slowed them down too, so they’d be in beat with the music.

_  
Play me a song that you like  
You can bet I'll know every line  
'Cause I'm the boy that your boy hoped that you would avoid  
Don't waste your eyes on jealous guys, fuck that noise  
I know better  
I know better  
I know better than to ever call you mine_

He touched his forehead to his one more time and cradled her cheek with his hand. The one with the ring. If Marinette was brave enough she could rip that thing off of his finger and end their nightmare. Luka’s heart beat wildly in his chest at that thought. She was so close to ending this nightmare.

There were tears in her eyes, she knew. She didn’t care. Her heart was full, and she knew she had a chance. She could really do this. She could bring him back.

“Chat…” She whispered fondly. But as she looked up, she realised something was wrong, something was very very wrong.

Chat Blanc let go of her hands and put some distance between them. His eyes scrunched shut and his fingers grabbed at his hair violently.

Adrien and Luka finally moved, pulling her away from him, as he was clearly losing control.

“Let me go.” She fought against the two boys. “He needs me.”

“He’s dangerous.” Luka said, his grip on her not budging an inch. She felt Adrien hesitate next to her. She used the opportunity to free herself from his grasp, and twirl around, prompting Luka to lose his hold on her arm. Marinette was free once again.

Chat Blanc struggled on the floor. Hawkmoth’s voice filling his head with hateful thoughts. He managed to kill him in his reality, manage to finally free himself of the tyranny of Hawkmoth – of his father, Gabriel Agreste. But in this reality, Hawkmoth was still alive, and had sensed his akuma. He was now trying to take control of him.

“Kill her.” His menacing voice whispered. “And then go find Ladybug and give me your miraculous.”

“NO!” Chat Blanc cried out. “I won’t kill her.”

Marinette gasped in horror. Hawkmoth was torturing him, forcing him to kill her. To choose between his pain and hers. The white light of the cataclysm was starting to surround him once again. She took small steps towards him.

“Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.” The man kept chanting. Chat Blanc struggled harder. He was not even sure where he was anymore. The pain had managed to consume everything else. There was only him and Hawkmoth in a world of madness, and torture. He was all alone, like he’d always been. Like he’ll always be. He was destined to be alone, to lose Marinette over and over again. He didn’t deserve any better. He was a monster.

“Yes, you are. But I can welcome you and we can both make any wish we want, as long as you kill Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Chat Blanc was sobbing now. Sobs that wracked through his body, accompanied by tears that fell freely and stained the floor beneath him. He was all alone. It was just him and immeasurable, excruciating pain.

“Shhh… Kitty, it’s okay.” Her soft voice managed to break through the madness, to make it past the pain, to reach his mind. He sighed in relief. He revelled in it, hoping it would bring him some solace. It was only a small reprieve, the pain crashing once again over him like waves of a rough sea.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Her voice was getting closer, and he could feel her presence too.

“Kill her.” Hawkmoth still urged with his deep and threatening voice.

“I know it hurts, Chaton.” The nickname made him think of Ladybug. She was the only one that called him that. But that couldn’t be. “I’m right here with you. I know it hurts. He’s hurting you.”

Chat Blanc nodded. Her presence drew nearer. He almost wept with joy.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to fight him. It’ll hurt more the more you fight it.” He could feel her even closer.

“Don’t fight it.” She said it again. He could feel Hawkmoth’s feelings of triumph seeping through their weird bond.

Marinette finally managed to touch him. She had finally managed to calm him down enough to reduce the cataclysm to a small ball of light that covered just his hand. She kneeled on the floor in front of him. Adrien tried to run to her, but Luka placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving.

“She knows what she’s doing.”

“How do you know?” There were tears streaming down his face. “He’s going kill her and we’re going to be here to witness it.”

Luka shook his head and tightened his grip on Adrien. He was sure Marinette knew what she was doing because he had finally realised Marinette was Ladybug. It surprised him how it took him so long to realise it. It was quite obvious, now that the truth was staring at him right in the face. He also understood now why she would never be truly his. Her soulmate was standing right in front of her, a few feet away from Luka and Adrien.

“Don’t fight it.” She said it again as she grabbed the wrist of his charged hand. “She moved and place it over her chest, inches from touching her heart. “I know he wants you to kill me. It’s alright.”

Chat shook his head.

“Shhh… Kitty, it’s alright. I don’t want you to hurt. Just do as he says.” She could feel Tikki push against her leg, trying to dissuade her charge from doing whatever it was she was doing. But Marinette shook her head, she already had the earrings in her hand, ready for this moment. She placed them in Tikki’s hand discreetly while she soothed Chat Blanc.

Tikki took the earrings reluctantly. Marinette nodded. She had a plan.

The young woman cradled Chat’s cheek, turning his head to face her. His eyes were scrunched as he worked through the pain. “Don’t fight it. Just embrace it. I trust you.”

Chat did as she said, the ball of light was much smaller, but its threat was still very real. It was pulsating right over the young woman’s heart. Right over Marinette- his love’s heart.

“Please don’t make me do this. I love you, Marinette. I love you Princess, and I always will.”

Marinette got even closer to him. Her eyes shone with affection. He was not even sure how that was possible. But there she was, beautiful, radiant, rosed cheeked, approaching him, an akumatized former hero. Her eyes shone like precious gems as she stared at him. He gazed at her lips, rosy and glossy because of whatever makeup she had applied. He could smell her perfume. It was sweet, just like her. Their breaths mingled. He could feel her warmth breaking through his iciness. She was the sun, she surely shone like one. Her eyes moved from his blue ones to his lips. He didn’t miss the movement. It made his heart leap in his chest with anticipation. He licked his lips. Marinette followed the movement, how his tongue had darted out to wet them, and mimicked the gesture. They were so impossibly near each other. It was driving him insane. He was like a dying man in a scorching desert, and she was the water he so desperately sought.

Their knees brushed together as she got closer to him. He basked in the light, warmth and rightness of their contact. And then… and then she finally closed the distance between them. Her lips brushed his tentatively and he gasped at slight contact of their lips. She moved away, letting him choose, letting him decide if it was the right thing to do. If he wanted this. It ignited a flame inside of him. It was everything he had ever imagined it would be. He wanted more. He needed more of her. He chased her, desire burning through him. Their lips met again and hers… Oh hers were so soft, and pliant, and he loved them almost as much as he loved her. He cradled her cheek with his free hand. Their lips danced together as if they were meant for it, and as if they’d done that dance a thousand times before.

He let the hand on her cheek move down, grabbing part of her neck in the process and placing his thumb under her chin, tilting her face up to him, giving him a better angle. She let him, gasping into his mouth at the contact of his gloved hand on her delicate skin and they way he brushed her skin. He took the chance to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue lick tentatively at her bottom lip. Marinette responded by moving her free hand to his hair, pulling him closer to her. Her nails scratched against his scalp, releasing a purr from within him.

His tongue finally explored her mouth, and she let him. She drank him in with just as much fervour. They poured all of their emotions into that kiss. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. His brain chanted as their lips met over and over again.

Chat Blanc almost forgot about Hawkmoth, and all the pain he had been inflicting on him. Just as he thought he could finally be happy, he felt Marinette pull on his cataclysm infected hand that she was still holding tightly and touch it to her heart.

“NOOOO!” Adrien’s shriek echoed through the walls of the pavilion. He tried to run towards the scene. He was going kill him! He would break him to pieces. He would drag him to hell a thousand times.

Luka grabbed him, pinning both his arms to his body, his feet barely touching the ground as the other man lifted him, to prevent him from escaping and running towards Marinette.

Adrien’s scream was followed by Chat Blanc’s one. It was one of horror, of true pain. A shriek so loud, and powerful it shook the building around them, fuelled by anguish unknown to mankind.

But Marinette was smiling as tears streamed down her face. The hand that still caressed his hair, finally moved to his cheek. He had to relish these last moments he had with her, before she disintegrated in front of him. Because of him.

“Come back to me.” She whispered with a broken voice. He kept waiting for her to turn to dust in his arms. The moment seemed to stretch agonizingly, taunting him. The anticipation was killing him inside, as he waited for the woman he loved to disintegrate before him.

Instead something else happened. There was a strange feeling coursing through him. He could no longer feel Hawkmoth’s voice, his influence growing weaker and weaker. He finally looked down at the hand over Marinette’s heart. It was bubbling. It was bubbling white, which then turn to grey, and finally black. It started spreading through his arm. Marinette released his hand with a smile on her face. He looked at her face then. There were tears, yes, but of joy. He was confused.

He looked down once again to his body, and noticed the white was receding, leaving black in its wake. He let it consume him. He felt the power course through him, until it finally reached his face, and his cat ears. A butterfly emerged from his ring. As the butterfly left his miraculous slowly, it turned white. His eyes widen.

He looked around. He couldn’t remember what had happened, but he knew he had been akumatized. He saw Luka, and… himself? Where was he? He didn’t have it in himself to spend too much time thinking about that. Not when she was standing right in front of him.

Marinette was smiling at him, with unbridled joy. She laughed as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You came back for me. I knew you would.”

He embraced her just as hard, relishing in the feeling of her warmth as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too, Chaton.”

He removed himself from her arms, grabbing them with his hands to stare at her, dumfounded.

“Di-did you just say you love me?” He was the happiest man alive if that were the truth. She nodded, her tight lip smile threatening to split into a toothy grin. He smiled back, releasing a chuckle of happiness. He cradled her cheek and touched his forehead to hers.

His mind was working slow. She’d said ‘too’, meaning he’d already told her he loved her. He didn’t remember that. She’d also… She’d also called him Chaton. _Could it be?_

He pulled away so he could look her in the eye. “Only Ladybug calls me that.”

“I know.”

He was staring at her. He really stared at her, his mind slowly making the connections. He looked at the boys. Luka had a knowing smile on his face, and Adrien seemed to still be doing the same mental exercise as Chat.

His eyes finally widened as he looked back at Marinette, who had already stood up. He followed her lead. Like he had always done. Like he would always do.

“M’lady?”

“Took you long enough, kitty-cat.” She winked at him, as she used the endearment only Marinette did. And then she uttered the words he never thought would leave her mouth.

“Tikki, spots on!” The pink and red magic engulfed her. “Now let’s put all of this back to the way it’s meant to be.”

Chat Noir pulled grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She melted against him, winding her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him. As they split, they gazed at each other with matching looks of adoration.

She called for her lucky charm, one of her hands never leaving his. Her partner’s. She immediately released the object into the air, just as Adrien shook himself out of his stupor and freed himself from Luka’s grasp.

“Wai-” he extended an arm out and tried to reach for Ladybug. His lady. But it was too late. Her magic enveloped the scene, returning Chat Noir to his original reality, and wiping Luka and Adrien’s memory of the event.

“I know you’ll find me again, kitty.” She whispered to no one in particular as she fled the scene still clad in her spots.

ღ The End ღ


End file.
